Je te veux, maintenant !
by yukiee
Summary: Trois petits points le voila le résumé. Que personne ne s'attarde dessus ce n'est qu'un Os écrit sous le joug d'une petite colère passagère. (Court os, comme d'habitude me diriez-vous ou pas.)


**Note :** Hey ! Bon alors je suis énervée et donc j'ai écrit c'est tout x). Non mais pourquoi voir le mal partout ?

M'enfin bref ! Remettons nous donc de cette colère pour vous livrer ce petit os rempli de … Haine. Inspiré par la colère, ah que le monde est magnifique!

Vraiment désolé de m'être emporté. Je poste l'os car au final je l'aime bien x: . Encore désolé d'avoir succombé aux mauvais sentiments, je m'en vais de ce pas retourner dans le monde des bisounours chez les Minikeums huhu.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et le monde magique ne sont pas de moi et appartiennent à JK Rolling zoubi!

**Résumé :** Trois petits points le voila le résumé. Que personne ne s'attarde dessus ce n'est qu'un Os écrit sous le joug d'une petite colère passagère.

* * *

**Je te veux, maintenant !**

« Je veux ton sang, je veux ta chair.

Mais ne te méprend pas !

Je veux te détruire tout comme je les ai détruits.

Je veux planter mes crocs dans ta peau et sentir ton sang s'écouler sur ma langue.

Je veux m'enivrer de ton odeur et du goût que m'apporte le jus de ta viande dans ma bouche.

Toi qui te crois supérieure à moi, sache que tu n'es rien. M'entends-tu ? TU N'ES RIEN INFAME CREATURE !

Ne me juge pas, tu n'en n'es pas digne !

Ne me regarde pas, tu n'en a pas le droit !

Ne me parle pas, tu n'en es pas capable !

Ne me défie pas, tu n'es qu'une lâche !

Souffre donc en silence sous la douce torture que je t'inflige. Rien ne pourra jamais te sauver. Personne ne peut t'entendre crier.

Tu n'es rien pour personne. »

Avec un regard empli de haine et de mépris IL l'observa. SES iris noirs reflétaient SON désir de voir souffrir la chose sur laquelle il avait fixés SES yeux.

Plus rien désormais, ne pouvait la sauver du sort qu'il lui avait réservée. Elle, l'immonde chose n'était rien et personne ne viendra la secourir. Elle le savait et pourtant elle avait espéré …

L'espoir ? Croyez-vous que l'espoir apporte quelque chose ? Ahahaha Ridicule croyance. Ridicule que vous êtes ! L'espoir … L'espoir est quelque chose qu'elle haïssait désormais. Rien n'est plus terrible que d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais. Rien n'est plus terrible que de savoir que ce que l'on espère n'arrivera jamais! De toute manière elle avait déjà tout perdu, à quoi bon …

Ses semblables écorchés, Sa famille incendiée, son âme vendue au désespoir et sa vie perdue. La chose était si fatiguée … Ne voulant plus penser, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les évènements l'emmener vers un futur assombri par la morbidité de sa situation.

Elle entendit malgré elle, le bruit des instruments de torture cogner contre les plats et SES dents à LUI. Dénudée de courage, elle frissonna de terreur. Une larme vint perler les yeux de la chose pourtant invisible à SES regards.

Elle allait bientôt mourir. Sa chair allait bientôt céder à SES crocs déjà impatients. Son ventre allait être déchiqueté par SES instruments de souffrances.

Dans un dernier souffle, dans un dernier espoir déjà perdu, la chose murmura non sans difficulté d'une petite voix tremblotante.

- Ayez pitié.

Comment pouvait-il l'entendre de toute façon? De la pitié ? Pourquoi aurait-il de la pitié pour cette infâme chose ?

- RONALD WEASLEY, JE TE PRIERAI DE NE PLUS T'AMUSER AVEC LA NOURRITURE ! Tonna la voix de sa mère.

- Mais maman, je ne m'amuse pas ! Bredouillait celui-ci.

- Mais oui bien sûr mon chéri, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu jouer au psychopathe tueur avec la dernière patate de ton assiette ?

- Bon bon, je la mange si tu y tiens tant, finit par lâcher le rouquin d'un air renfrogné.

- Merci bien.

Sur ces mots Ron découpa en morceaux la seule pomme de terre restante de son assiette puis les trempa un à un dans la sauce avant de les mâcher et de les avaler goulûment.

**Fin.**

* * *

Pour les implicites:

- La chose c'est la patate x).

- Lui et Il c'est Ronron.

- Les instruments de tortures et de souffrances mwahaha : couteau et fourchette!

- Sa famille écorché blablabla: hum ba remplacez ça par épluchée et cuite hihi.

* * *

Je vous assure que j'étais vraiment remonté lors de l'écriture de cette Os … Méchante patate!

Enfin « Critiques » ?

Parce que honnêtement ça ne me dérangerai pas qu'on me démonte ou qu'on m'étripe d'arguments bien fondées sur les défauts de mon texte ^^. Au contraire j'attends ça depuis si longtemps … Snif. Au faite s'était censé me soulager d'une colère passagère … Désolé si le début ressemble à une scène de psychopathe x). Euh ... Je suis censé mettre quelle raiting pour ça ?

Avez-vous réussi à deviner qui était la chose avant la fin ? x)

Ps: Qu'est-ce que je fous là au lieu de réviser et continuer la correction de la petite poupée de porcelaine ? Euh ... Hihi pas de réponse ni d'alibi valable snif.

WIiii ça m'est passé! Bonne humeur grâce à vous et aux Minikeums bouhh!

A bientôt je l'espère!


End file.
